xanthfandomcom-20200213-history
Senior Demon
A Demon is a very powerful being and is not to be confused with a lesser demon who is not capitalized. The Demon's name might look like a mathematical expression, the Demon X(A/N)TH for example, and usually resembles the place where the Demon rules. There are simpler forms of Demons' names. The simpler name of X(A/N)TH is Demon Xanth. A Demon lives for what may be forever and can do what may just be everything. But being omnipotent and omniscient can result in boredom. For this reason, a Demon often plays games with other Demons and commits to certain trivial penalties for losing, such as remaining in one place for thousands of years. A Demon can be any gender depending on mood such as male, female, shemale, anonymale, or just neuter. A Demon is a major power that is, and all mortal creatures are like ants. A Demon has tremendous power and can do anything desired. No magic is beyond one's abilities. There are three types of Demon, Major Demon, Dwarf Demon, and Minor Demon. A Demon can be demoted to Dwarf or Minor upon losing too many status points. Xanth Xanth, named stylized as X(A\N)th, rules the Land of Xanth. Later on he has a son named Nimbus. At the beginning of the series, Xanth is at the bottom of the hierarchy and losing his status very quickly simply because no one believes in him. He/it is responsible for magic, and as a result all magic in Xanth is a result of trace leakage from his imprisoned form. Earth Earth, name stylized as E(A/R)th, rules the Earth/Mundania and sometimes assumes form of a shemale. Earth is responsible for gravity. Mercury Mercury rules Mercury. Very little in known about him. Venus Venus, named stylized as V(E\N)^US, controls the planet Venus. She is responsible for weak nuclear force, the force which makes atoms come apart. Mars Mars, named stylized as M(A/R)S, rules Mars and is responsible for electromagnetic force. Jupiter Jupiter, named stylized as JUP\ITER, rules Jupiter. He is responsible for strong nuclear force which binds atoms together Saturn Saturn, name stylized as **SA<>RN**, is said has the highest status. This demon rules Saturn and is responsible for dimension, which is the measurement of the universe. Without dimension, the other forces and concepts can not be quantified or clarified, making it so that without it, the other demons bailiwicks are useless. Neptune Neptune, name stylized as NE_P/T_UNE, controls the planet Neptune and is responsible for mass. Fornax Fornax rules a domain in a distant cluster galaxy and is responsible for contra-terrene matter, more commonly known as anti-matter. She is married to Nemesis, and they adopted Santo boy from future Xanth. Nemesis Nemesis rules the brown dwarf Nemesis, just outside our system and is responsible for dark matter, which comprises roughly 80% of the universe. He is married to Fornax, and they adopted Santo from future Xanth. Sirius Sirius, name stylized as S(IR)ius, is an anonymale who rules the Sirius. He was introduced in Golem in the Gears. Litho Litho is the Demon who created Earth and introduced in Vale of the Vole. Andromeda Andromeda is a Demon from a far distant galaxy and introduced in Swell Foop. Reversal Reversal is the Demon who rules Reverse World and introduced in Knot Gneiss. Dwarf Demons Pluto Pluto, name stylized as P|L/U|TO, was once a major Demon who rules Pluto and Hades. He was demoted to dwarf Demon status because he lost a bet. In a fit of rage, he broke the cable connecting Xanth's OuterNet to the Mundane internet. He bet Eris the cable would not be fixed and lost. He is now married to Eve and has a son, Plato. Gaia Gaia, named stylized as G(A\I)a, co-rules Earth with Earth. Now the Heir Apparent of Earth. Eris Eris is a dwarf Demon who rules Eris. She made a bet with Pluto long ago on whose planet would be found by Earth astronomers first, hers or his. She lost and was locked away in a secret area under Castle Roogna. She took the form of Button, a ghost. She was eventually freed after making another bet with Pluto on the fixing of the outernet cable. She is the mother of Dysnomia. She is married to Jumper, a descendant of the original Jumper. Pundit Pundit built Caprice Castle to store puns in Xanth and told Piper to collect them. Gambol Gambol specializes in games. He built the playground the children from future Xanth found. Dysnomia Dysnomia is a Dwarf Demon and daughter of Eris by an unnamed Demon who rules Dysnomia. She bent the rules of time travel and helped bring children from future Xanth to save it. Minor Demons Charon Charon is minor Demon who rules Charon. He is a servant of Pluto and brother of Sharon. Sharon Sharon is a servant and former lover of Pluto. She is also a former lover of Eris. She is the sister of Charon. Non-planetary Demons These demons appeared in Golem in the Gears. It appears any concept could have an associated Demon. Death Death's name is stylized as D(E/A)th. Depth Depth's name is stylized as D(E/P)th. Tenth Tenth's name is stylized as T(E/N)th. Senior Demon Senior Demon